


Broom Closet

by Panthera_Leo



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Bisexual Stiles, Bottom Liam, Gay Sex, Horny Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Minor Scott McCall, Public Sex, Scent Kink, Stiam - Freeform, Stiles Stilinski/LiamDunbar, Teen Wolf, Top Stiles, bareback, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5335322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panthera_Leo/pseuds/Panthera_Leo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is bisexual and has the hots for his best friend's beta, Liam Dunbar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broom Closet

If anything surprised Stiles Stilinski, it was Liam Dunbar. Ever since Scott bit the young teen, Stiles had had the hots for his best friend's beta. It's been a few weeks since the incident on top of the hospital. He's been distant from Scott lately, and Liam. Liam being his arousal, Stiles didn't question his sexuality, being bisexual. Of course Scott knows, he's his best friend. What the alpha didn't know that Stiles wants to tear away at the younger teen's clothes and just have him all to himself. Stiles couldn't help but to squirm in his chair from the slight growing in his pants. He was in class imagining the things he would do to the younger teen he lust over. The bell rang and it was time for lacrosse practice. 

Stiles had just gotten trampled by his teammate who was supposed to be on the oppose team for practice. He groaned then grabbing a hand out in sight. It was Scott who helped him up. 

"Are you okay?" Scott asked. 

"What? Yeah, I'm fine." Stiles replied, trying not to act suspicious. He'd been distracted by Liam's presence, staring at the teen while playing lacrosse on the opposing side. He loved when Liam was in uniform, drenched in sweat. Scott pulled him closer, their helmets almost clicking together. 

"I.. I can smell you." Scott was blushing. Stiles tilted his head. 

"What?"

"Who ever is making you.. Happy, well I can smell it." Scott seemed red as a tomato. 

"Wait, really?" Stiles gave a serious tone. Scott nodded and gave a shy smile. Stiles blushed, a faint red going to his cheeks. 

"Who is it?" Scott asked. 

"Don't worry about it." Stiles replied quickly. Scott didn't argue. Instead, he went back to lacrosse and Stiles went back to gazing at Liam.

The locker rooms were Stile's favorite part of school, getting to watch Liam undress and dress. Scott wasn't really there to Stiles, his mind pinned to one thing and one thing only. He watched as Liam turned his back, going through his locker. Stile's mouth always dropped and drew in a slight gasp when the towel hit the floor, sending mini earthquakes to his heart. He gazed over the round figure of Liam's bare ass. Stiles just wanted to grab the cheeks and squeeze them hard. He ignored the tingling from his crotch, his eyes fixed to a nature so beautiful. Stiles wanted to kiss Liam's shoulders and suck on his tight neck, licking down to Liam's groin and, and, and.. It never stopped with Stiles. His thoughts were racing and he started to fidget with his fingertips, grasping his pals. He swallowed hard. His sight was lost has a pair of briefs slipped around Liam's butt then a pair of jeans, and all too soon, a shirt. He was suddenly interrupted by a slight tap on his shoulder, it was Scott. 

"Dude, are you okay?" 

"Yeah, why?"

"Because, even though you're wearing a towel doesn't mean I don't know you have a boner." Scott gave a sheepish smile. 

"Shit." Stiles muttered. 

"Who is it?"

"I'm not ready to say anything." Was all Stiles said before opening his locker and changing into his regular clothing. 

While heading to class, Stiles was suddenly interrupted by Liam, who held an odd stare. Stiles was a bit surprise by the sudden visit. Literally, Liam just popped up from no where. 

"Hey-" Stiles was cut off from Liam, who started to circle around him, sniffing the area out. 

"What smells like that?" Liam seemed addicted. 

"What are you do-ING!" Stils jumped when he felt Liam's face in the crease of his neck.

"Your smell it- it's driving me crazy. I mean, I've been smelling it but now I know it's coming from you." Liam circled around Stiles several times, sniffling and muzzling his nose in Stile's clothing. 

"What are you talking about?" Stiles put Liam in place, holding his hands on the shorter one's shoulders. 

"I'm sorry, I can't help it." Liam said, breaking his shoulders from Stile's hands, sniffing Stiles once more. Weird looks were received from the other students, Stiles giving them a playful look. 

"You're attracting attention!" Stiles quietly shouted but Liam paid no attention. 

Stiles almost fell to his knees when he felt Liam's tongue go down his Adam's Apple; the feeling made him cringe and give a half moan while students shifted classes.

"Liam, w-what are you d-doing?" Stiles pulled Liam off of him. 

"I don't know." Liam blinked in confusion. "The smell.. It's so familiar." Liam blushed. 

"What do I smell like?"

"You smell.. Well.." Liam trailed off.

"Just spit it out."

"You smell horny." And right before Stiles can say a single word, Liam jumped on him, his snout all over Stiles again. Stiles, then noticed the hard-on in his pants. He was attracted to this? Of course he was! He had a young beta practically throwing himself to him! Then the bell rang and Stiles thought this admiration would be over, sending Liam off to class. But Stiles was wrong. Liam grabbed his hand, pulling Stiles across the hall; he gave a yelp of surprise. Liam used all his strength to drag the pale teen then taking a left, entering the custodian closet, pulling Stiles with him by the arm. Closing the door and pulling the string to turn on the light. Liam locked it and gazed at Stiles. It was just staring, looking lost and not knowing what to do. Liam fidgeted with his fingers, Stiles doing the same. But they didn't lose their gaze. 

Liam huffed, leaping forward and pinning Stiles to what Liam hoped was a sound proof wall. Stiles gasped, feeling Liam's mouth connect with his neck, moaning at the soft traces of tongue and lost for words nibbling. The sounds escaped Stiles like a water hose, it just kept pouring out of him. Stiles kicked his head back allowing the blond more access to his tight drawn skin. Liam pulled off, grabbing Stiles by the mouth, his hot, panting breath heating his face. Liam plunged his mouth with Stile's, giving a hard kiss which made Stiles squeal. Stiles rolled his eyes at the sensation of Liam's crotch rubbing against his, friction added between their clothing. 

Stile's and Liam's tongues danced around, exploring each other on the inside, mixing their saliva, tasting each other. Stiles whimpered at the lost of each button on his checkered shirt being undone. Liam quickly removed the humans' shirt, tossing it across the room. Then it appeared to Stiles that they're in a broom closet. 

"We're in a broom closet." Stiles pulled Liam from him. 

"Yeah, so?" Liam shrugged.

"I don't think we should be doing this here." Stiles replied. 

"It's either later, or you can fuck me against that wall?" 

Stiles looked back at the wall then Liam. He quickly brought Liam in a kiss of desire and lust, his tongue sending dirty messages. Liam moaned through out the kiss, sending waves of vibrations to Stile's lips. Liam pushed Stiles against the wall, his head knocking against the cement. 

"Ouch." Stiles winced. 

"Sorry." Liam smiled in the kiss. 

The pain soon subsided by the sexual desire for what stood in front of him. He felt Liam leave his lips, kissing down to his neck then licking down to his nub, circling it with his tongue. Stiles threw his head back, making sure not to hit the wall of course. Stiles jumped at the sudden biting and sucking while Liam used his free hand to pinch the other nipple. Giving heavy pants, Stiles felt Liam shifted his mouth to the other nipple, making him giving an exciting moan. Liam pulled off, his tongue dragging down Stile's novel, brushing past the treasure trail and stopping at the denim. 

Nothing happened for a while, not until Stiles straightened himself against the wall, looking down at Liam. He was about to say something but saw Liam's hand go up and cover his hand upon his clothed erection. He swallowed a lump in his throat as Liam looked up at him. Liam slowly undone Stiles is jeans, flinching at the pop of the button. Liam unzipped the taller one's jeans, yanking them down to his ankles. Stiles groaned at the sudden relief, still looking down at Liam. Liam's eyes were glued to the tent in Stile's briefs, amazed at the size. He found himself hooking his thumbs to the waistband and yanking them down. Stile's dick popped up, almost hitting Liam on the nose. 

Stile's mouth shaped like an "O" when Liam's hot mouth covered his member, only going halfway and going back up. Stiles drew in a sharp breath. Liam quickly pressed back down, his lips gliding of the skin, rolling back and forth, Stiles thrashed and squirmed under Liam when he felt Liam's tongue hit his head, swiping in several directions. His finger nails were scratching at the wall, leaving tiny marks that are barely noticeable. Stiles brought his hands to Liam's head, tangling in the blond hair, keeping himself steady while his knees buckled. Stiles started to slowly fuck into Liam, his hips swaying slightly off the wall. 

Minutes, no wait, seconds later? Stiles didn't have any track of time when Liam jumped off of him, pulling his hair and attaching their lips together while their tongues joust. Stiles tasted a bit of himself, of that salty/tangy taste. It drove Stiles insane, gripping Liam and - his jeans still encircled around his ankles - pinning Liam against the wall, his face hitting the cold wall. Liam was surprised by the sudden act of dominance but found it extremely hot. Stiles undid Liam's belt, drawing Liam's shorts half way down to his ass. Stiles couldn't wait. He gripped his throbbing member, spitting on his hand and slipping it in Liam's crack. Stiles leans his body closer to the somewhat clothed teen.

"Are you sure? It may hurt." Stiles whispered

"I can take it." Liam replied, his voice thick and raspy. 

Stiles nodded, bending Liam downwards some more. Stiles placed his cock in the teens crack, pressing against his hole. Liam gave a sharp breath, pushing his ass back. Stiles took that has a sign to go further, his head enter the first ring of muscle. Liam winced, closing his eyes, his ass going frontward a bit. But Stiles gripped his hips, not wanting Liam to move. 

"Just.. Wait." Stiles pleaded. 

Liam nodded, bending forward a bit. Then Stiles slowly pulled out then back in. It went like this for several minutes, Liam dropping his shorts to his ankles and removing his shirt. It was five minute later when Stiles fully entered Liam, their bare skin connecting. Stiles felt Liam clenching around him. 

"Go. Please." Liam let out. 

Stiles didn't until seconds after, slowly drawing his hips out, not even half way out then going in again. Liam gave a slight moan in exchange for this action. Stiles did it again, getting another moan from the younger teen. Stiles soon was able to pull out, going back in before the head came to view. Stiles was deep fucking Liam. Leaving then pushing back all the way, giving slow and heavy thrusts, making Liam grunt. 

"Faster." Liam sound weak minded. 

Stiles happily obliged, quickening his pace while Liam gripped his own member and started to stroke it, matching Stile's thrusts. Stiles started to pound Liam from behind, Liam gave harsh moans and loud groans that echoed off the walls. Stiles found it amazing how nobody has discovered them yet. Stiles grasped Liam's hips, plowing into Liam harder. Whimpers escaped Liam and the dragging moans filled Stile's ears. Stiles snaked his hand around Liam, slapping his hand away and taking Liam in his, jerking furiously. 

They both came at the same time. Liam coated the walls while the rest dazzled over Stile's long fingers. Stiles felt Liam clench around him, sending him off to eruption. Blast after blast feeling the insides of the boy. Long moans and dragging groans filled the room while Stile's hips and knees buckled. Stiles later against Liam, still inside of him against the wall. Liam turned his head and Stiles quickly connected their lips, entering a passionate kiss. They pulled away. Smiles spread on their faces and chuckling filled the room. Stiles pulled out. 

"That was.. Wow." Liam said. 

"I know." Stiles replied, tugging his briefs and jeans up, Liam following. They stopped in fear when they heard a knock. They looked at each other and silence filled the room.

"Uh, guys. It's Scott." They heard. They seemed less worried but still frightened. 

"Are you guys done?" Scott asked. "I'm not angry, class ends in about five minutes just to let you know." Scott assured. Liam and Stiles slipped on their shirts. Stiles scanned the room, finding paper towels, quickly wiping the mess from the wall then throwing it in a waste bin. They exited the room in a awkward motion, Scott looked at them both with a goofy smile. 

"How did you know?" Liam asked.

"The moans. I'm sure no one else heard, it's just that the smell triggered my senses and I heard it from down the hall, and…" Scott trailed off, sticking his pelvis in the air. A bulging figure popped from his jeans. Liam and Stiles stood jaw dropped.

"So if you excuse me." Scott went pass them both, entering the broom closet, a lock switching on. 

Stiles and Liam turned to each other, looking shocked. Not only did they just fuck in the janitor's closet but Scott McCall is now jerking to what they did earlier. Stile's mouth formed into a smile, Liam's forming one after. They both exploded into an amount of laughter, walking down the hallway. Stiles draped his hand over Liam's shoulder. 

"So I may have to take you up on your offer about doing this later." Stiles grinned after.

"Later?" Liam questioned.

"I believe you said something like, 'it's either later, or you can fuck me against that wall.'". Liam chuckled. 

They both enjoyed the after glows of sex while waiting for the bell to ring.

**Author's Note:**

> My second one shot on here! I honestly love this website! Anyways, tell me what you think, please? I also am taking requests, I'll love to make a one shot for you.


End file.
